Those Aqua eyes never changed
by UnexplainableTendencies
Summary: Relena left without a reason...3 years later what is she like. this isn't supposed to be completely based off the original story. i'm sorry if my story angered any pple for not being correct. i just wrote it as if i wanted the story to be
1. Is she even still out there?

**Those Aqua Eyes ****Never**** Changed****.**

_Chapter One_

**=============Heero============**

Groaning in disapproval, the alarm clock awoke him unpleasantly. With a glare that could literally kill, he reached out from under the warmth of his comforter and gripped the alarm clock and ripped it from the nightstand. Sitting up with a low growl, the alarm clock was hurled across the room successfully crashing to pieces at the nearest wall.

Irritated about being awaken but pleased with the quiet he flopped back down to the comfort of his nice big fluffy pillow. Shutting his eyes he drifted quickly back to a dead slumber that he had been missing for over 48 hours. Now that he was in bed and asleep, he wasn't getting out of bed yet even if he killed someone.

And, as if another man heard his cue, a loud cheerful man strolled into the man's room with a loud bang as the door hit the wall. With his long brown braid hanging carefully out of the other man's reach he shouted, full of energy, "RISE and SHINE my Little Heero!"

With a scowl, Heero thought evilly to himself 'and Duo will be that person who will just have to die before I leave this bed.'

Reaching under his pillow and grabbing his pistol, Heero sat up and aimed for the braided idiot. Duo smiled sheepishly and back away, hands in the air. "Oh, hehe, Come on buddy! There's no need for you pull out THAT."

With the click of the gun loading, Duo vanished out the door shouting over his shoulder, "I guess you can have a little more beauty sleep Heero Dear!"

With the satisfying sound of the front door to his apartment shutting, Heero flopped down again and fell quickly into sleep, gun still in hand.

But, not a second later Duo came back into his room just as loud as before, maybe louder, with a bucket full of iced water and dumped it on Heero's head and quickly ran away while laughing, "Time's up!"

To the rest of the innocent people in the building in which Heero lived, all that could be heard at the horrible hour of 5:30am was a low yell of rage followed by, "DUO YOU SON OF A BITCH! GET YOU BRAIDED ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

"OH, NO, NO, NO, NO BUDDY Ol' BOY! SLEEPING BEAUTY HAS TO GET HER PRETTY ASS OUT OF BED TO KICK MY ASS!"

With a loud bang and thuds followed by breaking glass and yelps, the cries of the braided man ran into the earlier morning.

"NO! STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOP! OUCH, THAT HURTS, NOT THE HAIR! LEAVE THE BRAID ALONE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE SICCORS! HEY, HEY, HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DON'T COME ONE STEP CLOSER! AHHHHHH! WHAT TH________AHHHHHHHHHH! STOP IT, STOP, OUCH, THAT HURTS, OUCH, OW, FOR YOUR INFORMATION! MY HAIR IS CONNETed TO MY HEAD YOU CAN'T JUST PULL IT OFF! HEY!"

**==========Duo==========**

Finally with a high-pitched yelp manly scream, Duo walking back into the hallway with wide eyes and bruises covering his body, while holding on to his braid for dear life.

Looking over at the ever so silent Trowa, he just shook his head, "Do you know what he was trying to DO?"

Trowa just grinned and quietly and logically said, "Cut your braid off."

"NOT ONLY THAT! HE HAD------HE TRIED TO DISCONNET MY WHOLE HEAD!"

With no expression at all Trowa calmly said. "Maybe you should have let him. Maybe you would shut up for once and save us all some trouble."

With a shock of disbelief he just glanced from the door to Trowa over and over until he came to an conclusion. Pointing at the door he eyes Trowa suspiciously, "You sent me in there on purpose didn't you. You knew he acts like a deranged lunatic in the morning."

Turning towards the elevators down the hall Trowa called from over his shoulder, "I'm not stupid enough to wake that 'lunatic' up let alone at 5:30. And. I am smart enough not to dump a bucket of ice water on his head either. Now, that was just suicidal."

Jogging up to him Duo laughed, "Yeah that was pretty stupid. Did you know that Relena used to wake him up in the mornings when she was the Vice Foreign Minister? Haha, She is the only princess I know to get to Heero so much that he doesn't strangle her just for leaning close enough to whisper 'good morning' in his ear."

Silence stretched on for what seemed like an entirety until Trowa finally spoke up. "She was the ONLY person that got to him enough not to be in danger with Heero."

"Yep. That all changed what____3 years ago? When she resigned from her post and disappeared from the world.

It's really a shame that she couldn't stay to be his wake up call. She is the only one that would come out untouched…well depending on their relationship. There's got to be SOME touching."

Trowa seemed to be talking to himself more than to Duo, "I don't think her leaving had anything to with Heero or with us. I think she just", pausing to think it over, "got sick of it all and got out when her term was over. She decided not to fight for a 2nd term."

As the elevator reached the bottom floor of the building to the lobby the silenced stretched out. The subject of Relena was touchy. It wasn't that people were ashamed of her decision they just didn't know what was going on. 3 years ago she just said 'good bye' and left. Not one person has heard from her since. Heero searched for her for a good year and a half. At times they got close. They found out where she went and which way she was headed but once they entered space all the clues stopped there.

After that everyone just gave up physically but mentally they kept thinking and searching. Where was she going? What is it that she wants to do? All these questions were never answered. The question at the top of list right now will always be 'are you even still alive, Relena?' But, nobody ever really talked about it well not around Heero. Even though he won't admit it he is still looking for any sign of her. But, nobody can tell him to give up that's she is gone because we haven't stopped searched really either.

Before they reached the car outside the building Duo mumbled, "I wonder what she's like now. I wonder what normal human Relena is like." With a long pause and a glance at the sky, "I wonder if she is even out there to be looked for."

There was no answer or reply to Duo, only because he didn't know either.

TBC


	2. Left alone, am alone

**Those Aqua Eyes ****Never**** Changed****.**

**Left alone, am alone**

_Chapter Two_

**Relena**

Drills blaring, hammers banging, and tools clanging together deafened all sound. If you needed to speak then you better have a strong voice. Through the past three years, I have certainly changed in many ways.

Slamming the hood of the Mercedes that has been in the shop for weeks, whipping the sweat from my forehead with the back of my already grease stained glove, I sigh and hunch over. I never knew how unreasonable people can really be about such simple matters. The owner of the Mercedes, Mrs. Benedict, has brought the car in week after week declaring a problem with it. Every time we pop the hood up, there is nothing wrong but she refuses to take it back until we find what's wrong. So eventually, we went along with her charade and cut some wires. We busted some pipes and gave her something to complain about. She shut up after that.

Pulling off my gloves and sticking them in the back pocket of my overalls. I make my way to the office to tell them I'm finished with the car that didn't need fixing.

Passing employee after employee, I smile, nod, make comments and meaningless jokes about something said last week. I laugh at their funny faces and they see me as somebody that is just normal. They see me as a real person when I'm not. I'm Relena.

Strolling into the wide office, covered in files and papers, I knock on the frame of the open door. Mr. Hino is always busy. Sometimes he is asleep or thinking of Earth, just like me.

Leaning away from his computer, he glances at me from the corner of his eye as he takes a sip of his already cold coffee. Clearing his throat like routine, he puts up a great big fake smile, like me.

"_Lena, how can I help you?"_

"_Oh, it's nothing; I just wanted to tell you I finished the perfectly fine car. She can come and get it now."_

"_That one, huh? I swear she has to be crazy. There was nothing wrong with it. I even looked at it myself."_

"_Haha, yea, I know." Stopping to look out the window, down into the shop "well, I even cleaned the inside of it, new steering wheel, clean seats and floors, its spotless."_

"_Thank you, that was a big help, you didn't need to do that but thank you."_

"_Its fine, I just needed to buy time anyways."_

"_Yea, true – true. Well thank you Lena."_

Turning around, stuffing my hands into my pockets, I head back downstairs. My life has really changed since 3 years ago. I know new people. I have a new life. Although it's the life I have always truly wanted, to be normal, it still doesn't feel right. There is a hole in my heart, where my past was. Some say you shouldn't throw away your past but you still need to move forward. I didn't throw away my past and I did move forward yet there is still a hole there.

Walking to the lobby, I grab my card. I always work overtime; I worked 2 hours later today. It gives me something to do. Clocking out, I go and get changed out of the greasy sludge overalls that are too big for me anyways. Slipping into too-big-for-me jeans with a belt and "I'm looking at STUPID" t-shirt, I grab my jacket and head out. It is quite chilly here on L3. It is pretty far back in space, far enough from Earth.

Getting into my Chevy truck, I head "home".

I never turn on the radio and drive in complete silence. I daydream of the past. I guess I haven't completely moved forward. That caused me to smash into a tree last winter. I was speeding the slightest bit and was thinking of my last day with "them". I kept hearing me say Good-Bye in my head. Each time I heard it, I just slammed on the gas harder and faster. I began to cry and swerved off the road smack into a big oak tree.

There wasn't any real damage to me. My last truck was totaled. I came out with a broken arm and some cuts. I got lucky. I try my best to not think about the past. It just doesn't work well.

Stopping in my driveway of my small house, I lean against the steering wheel. I live alone, I left alone, and I am alone. I have no girl friends just guys at the shop. They all have a little bit of the boys back home in them. I guess that's why I need them so much here.

Sighing the longest sigh, I turn the truck off and slide out. Some say they are surprised I can stand. I got skinnier. When I get worried or upset I tend to eat less which is all the time. I got about 5 inches taller too. That just makes me look slightly skinnier. My look has changed quite a bit. My hair is a reddish brown now, long. My skin is quite tan for my labor outside and I have a fit body. Lifting and hauling parts and tools around are like weights after a while. I can hold my own. The only real thing that hasn't changed is my eyes, my aqua blue.

Stomping my boots on the matt at the front door, I start to unlock the door. The phone begins to ring.

Fumbling the key, I struggle with the lock.

"_I'm coming, I'm coming!"_ I yell even though they can't hear me.

By the time I get inside and to the phone, the message-machine goes off. Slowing to a stop to listen, my mind wanders on the possibilities of anyone I know-know calling me.

On the message machine was Mr. Hino with a message.

"_Hey Lena, I guess you haven't made it home yet. Well, I forgot to tell you earlier, it totally slipped my mind but we have a request from this protection group. They deny they need help but their boss called saying that they clearly do. They asked for some help so ___"_ Beeeeep, The machine cut him off.

He just called right back. I didn't bother to answer. I was going to get the message anyways.

"_Sorry, I talk too much, haha. Well, they want someone to come down and work on this new mobile suit. There are some issues with its system and some parts aren't moving right. They need someone to come down and I need the boys to stay here. It is nearly Christmas you know and they can't leave their families. You are the only one available in my book so you are going to take the job. Plus, you're the best. Pack your bags because you're going to EARTH!"_

I freeze, drop my keys. Looking at the phone, a blinking red light flickers again and again. Another call. Sliding to the floor, jaw dropped, the message automatically plays.

"_Hello Miss. Lena Donald, I am calling on behalf of the request for your mechanical services. My name is Lady Une of the Preventors. Please call me back for the information on the transportation and place. Again, I am Lady Une and can be reached at 801-677-8997, 801-677-8997, Thank you very much."_

Just when I thought matters couldn't get worse, my heart stops. A tear rolled down my cheek, then another, and another until I broke out in bawling. Slamming my fist into the floor, I scream over and over.

"_Why, Why, WHY!!!"_

Folding over on my side, I just hold my breath. I just try to die. I couldn't do it.

Relaxing a bit, I reach for the phone. Dialing a number, I emotionlessly waited as it rung. My cracking voice broke, and tears streamed down my cheeks.

Taking in a breath, the phone picked up.

A man answered. A very, very stupid man trying to be a woman answered. I could hear the giggling in the background.

"_Miss, Une speaking"_(muffled laughter)

Pain rocketed through my chest.

"_Yes, Sir, this is Lena Donald calling back."_

"_Sir? I'm not a sir, I am a woman. I have boobies._"

I tried so hard to not burst into tears. Duo Maxwell, how dare you answer the phone! I have waited so long to hear somebody's voice. I wanted so badly to talk to them as a normal person. Now that I'm a normal person, they don't even know it's me. I'm not Lena Donald! I'm Relena Dorlian!

"_I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid I really need to speak with Lady Une."_

(Disappointment_)"Fine, I guess you can talk to her. How did you now I was a man?"_

"_Man? I thought you were a kid."_ I couldn't resist. I couldn't be me and say 'because I knew it was you, Duo.'

"_I'm a MAN! I have had SEX! I am a MAN, MAN I tell you!"_

I couldn't stop it, I burst into sobs. Pressing the phone to my chest, I hid my face in the floor. My tears stopped when I heard a voice in the background on the other end. It was his voice.

"_Duo you dumbass, give me the phone. Lady Une already left. You can't take anything seriously!"_

What? He was going to talk to me? Oh no, he can't!

There was a lot of struggling on the other line with huffs and groans and manly cries. Pressing my ear to the phone, I began to notice something. He was laughing; he was the giggling in the background. My heart stopped, it couldn't be Heero. It just couldn't be.

"_Hello, this is Heero Yuy the head mechanic on the new Gundam Model."_

It was him but that can't be!

"_Uh-yes, this is Re-uh-Lena Donald, is Lady Une there?"_

"_Relena Donald?"_

He said my name. He said my name. He is going to know it's me!

"_No, Lena Donald"_

"_Oh, okay, Lady Une has already left so I can tell you the information. Although, we really don't need your services"_

That was a blade to the gutter. He doesn't want me. He doesn't want me.

"I_-I understand. Then" Please, please I want to see you. Want to see me too. "Then-I shouldn't come. I'll cancel the assignment if you don't need me. Good-bye then Hee-Mr. Yuy."_

NOoooooooooo! Why, why, why did I say that? I'm an idiot! Heero!

"_No, I'm afraid you can't do that. You need to get a ride and meet me at PortB. Do you know where that is?"_

He is picking me up? I can't stay here. I have to go?

"_Oh, well, yes I know PortB." _But- _"Where will I be staying? How long will I be staying?"_

"_You will be living in my residents for 2 months on the assignment so just pack up like your moving here. There is no telling how long this is going to take. So, you will be staying with me if that's fine."_

Me, in Heero's house…for 2 whole months, I want to cry.

"_T-That's fine. When do I need to meet you at PortB?"_

"_Tomorrow 5:15am"_

"…_seriously?"_

"_Got a problem?"_

5:15am? What the hell is wrong with him! I was right! He hasn't changed at all!

"_No, no problem."_

"_You should probably pack now and leave as soon as possible, like today."_

Today…? Why today?

"_Okay. I'll see you then."_

"_I know it's early but once we get you settled in, you can go back to sleep. You won't start working till the next day."_

"_Okay. I'm looking forward to it."_

I really, really am.

"_Oh-Lena!"_

He called me by that name. He is so different yet so much the same after all.

"_Yes?"_

"_Did you say Relena before?"_

Yes, yes I said Relena. Heero look at the clues. Relena=Lena, Dorlian=Donald!

"_Um-yes, that's my real name but people just call me by Lena."_

Oh man, I blew it now. He is going to find out, take me back, and I'm going to break down right now.

"_Really…well, Lena, I'll be there 5:15am on the dot."_

"_b-"_

He hung up.

Plus, I just noticed, my tears are gone and I don't know when they stopped. All I know, I got to pack.


End file.
